1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plug part of a plug-type connection arrangement for connecting two fluid lines. The plug part can be fed into a coupling part of the plug-type connection arrangement. Furthermore, the invention relates to a plug-type connection arrangement with a plug of this type.
2. Discussion of Background Information
An arrangement of this type is described, for example, in DE 10 2006 047 882 A1. The described plug-type connection arrangement includes a plug part and a coupling part for connecting hoses or pipes. A pipe is provided with a coupling part embodied as a metal sleeve part, while a plug part injection-molded from a synthetic material is inserted into the coupling part. The plug part, as well as the coupling part, has an annular groove made on the outside. To lock plug part and coupling part together, a resilient connecting ring, which has flange areas angled by 90° at both of its ends, is pushed on between the plug part and coupling part in the region of the joint seam. The flange regions of the connecting ring engage in the annular grooves and the plug part and coupling part thereby lock with one another.
Even though plug-type connection arrangements for fluid lines are already known per se, they still exhibit disadvantages. In particular, deficits still exist regarding ease of assembly, possibility of disengaging the connection, cost-effective design, great durability, great seal tightness, small structure and cost-effective production.